Laisse moi partir
by Clepsydre
Summary: Un adolescent en fugue a une chance sur mille de tomber par hasard sur ses parents. Et pourtant, Lily Potter, jeune fille inconnue et provocatrice, a eu cette "chance-là". Que faut-il faire ? Fuir ou se rendre ? Song-Fic Lady Gaga : Beautiful,Dirty,Rich


_Beautiful, dirty dirty, rich rich, dirty dirty  
Beautiful dirty rich _

C'est le premier jour de l'été. Le ciel est bleu, sans nuages. Dans l'interminable avenue Oxford Street, marche d'un pas décidé une créature divine, tel une gravure de mode sur le tapis rouge. Les passants se retournent sur son passage, admirant l'élégance innée de la mannequin qui n'a pas seize ans.

_Dirty dirty, rich, dirty dirty, rich, beautiful  
Beautiful and dirty dirty, rich rich, dirty ... _

Les escarpins dorés Jimmy Choo frappent le bitume d'un air de conquistador. Les jambes, fines et constellées de taches de rousseur, sont infinies. La robe noir de satin laisse entrevoir un décolleté profond. On peut deviner un ventre doux, musclé et des formes que chacune rêverait d'avoir.

_We got a redlight  
pornographic dance fight  
Systematic honey  
But we got no money _

Le visage de la demi-femme est celui d'un démon angélique. Les cheveux roux, flamboyants et soyeux, descendent au dos et mettent en valeur l'ovale gracieux du visage. Mais ce ne sont ni les sourcils arqués, ni le nez aquilin, ni les lèvres rouges sang qui attirent l'attention des hommes. Non, c'est le regard. Des yeux caramels troublants qui peuvent noyer n'importe qui en seulement quelques secondes. Une lueur de dédain y brille, révélant une grande assurance.

_Our hair is perfect  
while were all getting shit wrecked  
Its automatic, honey  
But we got no money _

Mais cet ange cache un lourd secret, démasqué par son apparence. Les collants à résille, le chewing-gum à la menthe sans sucre, la cigarette à la main, les piercings, les gants en cuir qui dénudent le poignet – tout laisse penser qu'elle est une prostituée. La petite fille préfère le terme escort girL

_Daddy I'm so sorry I'm so s-s-sorry yah  
We just like to party like to p-p-party yah _

La diablesse s'arrête d'un coup. A l'autre bout de la rue, sur le trottoir d'en face, sa famille. Le regard si hautain et déterminé d'il y a instant fait place à de la panique. Elle est foutue. En un mouvement, elle file vers la direction opposée, poussant les uns et les autres qui s'aventurent sur son passage. Mais son père l'a repéré. A cause des cheveux cuivrés. Il la poursuit, bien décidé à ne pas la laisser filer.

_Bang Bang  
Were beautiful n' dirty rich  
Bang Bang  
Were beautiful n' dirty rich _

Elle court, l'adrénaline dans les veines. L'horreur est trop grande. Si son père découvre qui elle est réellement... La fin du monde. L'honneur déchu. Et c'est la seule chose qui lui restait, l'honneur. La belle vit sans argent, sans logement, loin de sa famille, dans un univers où la débauche est reine.

_We live a cute life  
Soundfanatic  
Pants tighter than plastic, honey  
But we got no money _

Que peut-elle lui dire ? Je fais des tours de passe le week end pour acheter mon jean Levi's à trois cent livres ? Jamais il ne comprendrait. Et pourtant, pour elle, l'esthétique et l'argent, c'est ce qu'il y a de plus important au monde. Les longues valeurs sur la famille et l'amour, elle les vomit. S'il la coince, il la forcera à rentrer. Privée de son indépendance et de sa liberté... Inimaginable.

_We do the dance right  
Wait have got it made like  
Ice cream topped with honey  
But we got no money _

Avec sa profession, elle a accès à tout. Les soirées les plus huppées de Londres. Le champagne à mille pounds. Les hommes les plus célèbres. Elle est devenue quelqu'un d'imposant.

Il est à une dizaines de mètres d'elle maintenant. Terrifiée, elle rassemble ses dernière forces.

Un passant la renverse. Elle tombe à même le sol, s'écorchant les genoux. Mais se relève aussitôt et essaye de continuer sa course. En vain. Son géniteur la tient fermement par le bras, décidant de ne plus jamais la lâcher.

_Daddy I'm so sorry I'm so so so sorry yah  
We just like to party like to pa pa party yah _

Elle se débat. Cherchant à s'enfuir par tous les moyens. Plutôt mourir que d'affronter le regard de son père. Qui, elle le sent à présent, est posé sur son corps de femme. Elle n'est plus sa petite fille... C'est une parfaite inconnue qui fait partie de cette tranche de population, caractérisée comme malsaine et manipulatrice. Gagnant de l'argent illégalement.

Londres, ville saturée de plaisir et de vice. Mettant en scène des personnages marginaux, perdus dans le tourbillon de la vie.

_Bang Bang  
Were beautiful n' dirty rich  
Bang Bang  
Were beautiful n' dirty rich_

Enfin, elle croise le regard de celui qui avait découvert le matin, un lit froid et vide, sans aucun mot ni explication. Ce même homme qui avait cherché sa trace partout. Ecosse, Irlande, Angleterre. Passant au peigne fin le moindre petit village, interrogeant des milliers d'habitants.

Il la contemple avec répulsion et dégoût. Comme si elle porte le démon en elle. Comprenant enfin où elle était passée depuis tous ces mois. Et la profession qu'elle exerçait pour survivre, sans laisser aucun indice sur sa réelle identité.

Mais comment en était-elle arrivée là ?

_Bang Bang Bang  
Beautiful, dirty, rich _

Facile. Entraînée par une mauvaise fréquentation. Depuis un certain temps, elle ne vivait plus. Elle jouait un rôle de fille modèle, et s'ennuyait de la vie. Une soudaine envie de prendre une revanche envahissait tout son être.

C'est là qu'il rentre en scène. Un beau blond platine, au charme ravageur et au regard bleu dévastateur. L'initie à l'alcool, à la drogue, au sexe. L'adolescente perd la tête et est prête à sacrifier sa vie pour lui. Mais un jour, un deal d'argent finit mal. L'homme séduisant meurt de trois coups de feu à la poitrine. Son seul amour est mort, elle n'a plus de raison de vivre.

_Bang Bang  
Were beautiful n' dirty rich  
Bang Bang  
Were beautiful n' dirty rich  
BANG BANG  
BANG BANG _

Au loin, parmi la foule, la famille de la prostituée appelle le père. Celle-ci n'a pas vu courir la fugitive. L'homme entend les appels, mais reste immobile, la main fermée sur l'avant-bras de sa fille. Celle-ci sent monter la peur et le supplie du regard de la laisser partir. Elle est à sa place, ici. Heureuse, mais à sa façon. Renouvellement des appels. Plus forts et plus proches, cette fois. Les larmes coulent sur le visage de la jeune fille, contrastant son air enfantin avec sa tenue de femme fatale. La main qui la tient fermement lâche doucement. Libre. Lily Luna Potter reprend sa course aussitôt. Sans se retourner.


End file.
